


In The Dark

by Silvaimagery



Series: Red Alpha [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Styles, OC’S - Freeform, Revenge, Rogue Hunters, True Alpha, demon alpha, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is rising, revealing new powers and a new threat jeopardizes the security and the life of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess everyone knew that the second installment wasn’t the end, except for me. I totally thought that was it for Red Alpha but here we are again. Hope you guys enjoy this one too. Season 3b Ep. 1 was good, so good in fact that I got an idea for a third installment.

I stare at my laptop screen, the cursor blinking at me tauntingly.

I had sat down at my desk fifteen minutes ago to try and get a head start on my History term paper but nothing was coming to mind.

“Reconstruction.” I mutter to myself.

I tap my fingers on the desktop.

I stare back at the blank page.

I sigh and lean back on the desk chair, linking my fingers behind my head.

I groan.

This wasn’t going to work.

I hear a bang come from downstairs.

I sit up and turn to look at my partially opened bedroom door.

“Derek?” I call out.

I strain my ears but there is only silence.

I stand and cautiously approach my door.

I lay my hand against the knob and slowly pull my door open all the way.

I peer out into the hallway but it is empty and quiet.

I make my way to the top of the stairs.

“Ethan?”

I take one step at a time making sure to keep my body pressed against the wall like Derek had taught me to.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs and peer into the living room.

There was no one there.

I walk into the dining room and look around.

I look at the pane glass door and my reflection stares back at me.

My image gets brighter as everything around me becomes consumed by darkness.

I turn around but everything looks normal.

I walk into the kitchen.

I take a deep calming breath.

Another bang, louder than the first, makes me jump and my heart starts beating rapidly.

I place a hand over it and slowly walk back out towards the stairs.

I stare up at them.

The house seems to become darker and colder.

I shiver.

“Who is up there?” I call up.

But again there is no answer.

I stand there debating with myself for a moment.

I look at the floor.

A black shadow is reflected on the floor and I frown.

Clawed hands reach for me and I step up the stairs.

It follows.

I run to my room and shut the door.

I back up until I’m on my bed.

My door bangs open and I yell.

The shadow slithers on the floor, closer and closer.

I tuck my legs up against my chest.

It stops as it reaches my bed.

My breath comes in short wheezing pants and I try to control my breathing but I can’t.

Clawed hands make their way up the bed.

“Get away from me!”

I try to kick the covers off the bed but as soon as the shadow touches my leg, my body freezes up.

The cold seems to settle into my bones and the shadow claws into my veins making them black under my skin.

It called out to me, growling out my name.

I open my mouth and scream.

“Stiles!”

I fight the hands holding me down.

“Stiles, damn it! Wake up!”

The hands shake me.

I open my eyes and take a deep gasping breath.

The sobs tear out of my throat and I can’t stop them.

The hands sit me up and arms hold me and press me back against a hard chest.

Large thick fingers are laced with mine.

“Stiles, it’s okay. Just breathe.”

The words are whispered against my ear.

I squeeze my eyes shut and when I open them again, I can see through the tears that my dad and Ethan are standing in front of me.

I let my head rest against Derek’s chest.

His heart beat is steady under my ear and it helps calm me down.

“Son.” My dad says crouching in front of me.

He combs my sweaty hair away from my face.

I look at him.

The tears won’t stop but I’ve managed to stop screaming or sobbing.

His face is etched with worry and suddenly he looks so old to me.

I unlace one hand from Derek’s and I reach out towards him.

My dad takes it in both of his.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

“Don’t worry about it son. It’s been a while since you’ve had one of these.” He says with a small smile.

I nod.

“Alright. You seem to be in good hands so I’m going to leave you to rest.”

He stands and touches my head before leaving.

Ethan takes his place and I notice that his eyes are red.

“I’m fine.” 

“It didn’t look like it, it still doesn’t.”

“I’m okay Ethan.”

His hand plucks the sleeve of my t-shirt.

“I can tell when you’re lying and so can your dad.” He says.

“I will be okay. How is that?”

He smiles and nods.

“Good. Now go back to bed, school night.” I say shifting against Derek.

“Yes mom.”

I roll my eyes.

Ethan stands and nods at Derek before walking out and closing the door.

I close my eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Stiles.”

“I really don’t Derek.”

“Alright, fine.”

He rearranges us so that we’re both lying back down.

I lay my hand on his chest and rest it over his heart.

I can feel it beating under my fingers and I let it lull me back to sleep.

****************

I wince as I step out of the house.

Derek smirks at me.

“Shut up.”

“You should have stayed home.” He says putting on his sunglasses.

“Why? It was just a nightmare. I have to stop playing so many videogames with Scott.”

He snorts.

“Alright. Off to school then.” He says.

He kisses me before walking away towards the Camaro.

“What are you doing today?” I ask as I walk towards my Jeep.

“The contractors are coming over and we’re going to talk about the expansion I want included in the reconstruction.”

“Is Peter going to be there to translate your scowls and grunts?” I ask smiling.

He frowns at me.

“I’m perfectly capable of talking to people.”

“Not from what I remember.”

“Get your ass to school Stiles.” He says before getting in his car.

I send him a salute.

I watch him drive away before getting into my own car.

Ethan had already gone to pick up Danny on his bike and Scott no longer needed me to give him a ride to school. Now he was driven there in a fancy ass Porsche.

I turn up the music and drive to school.

I park in my usual spot.

I make my way into the school.

I walk up to my locker.

“Hey man, are you okay?”

I turn to look at Scott.

“Hey buddy.”

I nod at Jackson but his serious face doesn’t chance.

His sunglasses reflect my tired face back at me and I look away.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses in here you douche?” I tell him.

He smirks and pulls off his glasses.

“Sorry. I forgot that you like my eyes Stilinski.”

I roll my eyes.

A finger pokes the back of my neck and I whirl around, my back hitting my locker and I wince.

I glare at Erica.

“I thought you were going to stay home?” Boyd asks me.

I frown at them.

The pack plus Allison minus Cora surround me.

“What?”

“Papa bear told us what happened.” Erica says.

“He says you had some kind of panic attack?” Isaac asks.

“It wasn’t a panic attack, it was just a nightmare.”

“Really? It didn’t sound that way when Ethan told me about it.” Danny says with a frown.

I glare at Ethan.

He shrugs.

“Derek told us to look out for you.” Lydia informs me.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s okay buddy.” Scott says throwing an arm around my shoulders.

“Get to class.” I tell the pack.

I turn back to get my stuff from my locker.

“I’m going to kick Derek’s ass.” I mumble.

“He’s just worried about you.” Scott says.

“Worried about what? It was just a nightmare.”

“Maybe he’s worried it will affect his sex life.” Jackson says reclining against the lockers to my right.

I turn to glare at him.

“Jackson.” Scott says looking at his boyfriend from over my shoulder.

“Maybe you should concentrate on your own sex life.”

“Nothing to concentrate on.” He shrugs. “Just ask Scott.”

Scott blushes.

“You guys are gross. Go away.”

“Pretty sure it’s not much different from what you and Derek do.” Jackson says poking me in the forehead.

I swat his hand away.

He grabs Scott’s hand and drags him off.

“Jerk!” I yell after him.

He turns and waves.

Scott waves at me too.

“Hey.”

I jump.

“Holy shit!”

I turn to look at Cora.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, Derek said you might still be in denial over last night’s episode.”

“It wasn’t an episode. It was just a nightmare.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Why are you making that face?”

“What face?”

“The same one Derek makes when he doesn’t believe me.”

“Huh. Might be because I don’t believe you.”

“Is the sarcasm and attitude something that is harnessed in the womb or is it something you learn like walking and shifting?”

She laughs.

“Come on, let’s get to class.” She says.

I roll my eyes but I let her lead me to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter the dark house.

“Dad?”

I walk in and close the door behind me.

I turn on the light switch but nothing happens.

I sigh.

“Ethan?”

I walk to the kitchen to get a flashlight.

I reach into the drawer and my fingers touch the flashlight.

A cold sigh on the back of my neck makes me freeze.

My heart quickens and I swallow.

Clawed hands move up my arms.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

The hands close over my biceps, the claws breaking though my skin and I gasp in pain.

“You are so beautiful.” It whispers against the back of my neck.

I elbow it in the gut and push the claws out of my arms before turning to look at my assailant.

I lift the flashlight in my hand, ready to use it to defend myself.

Darkness greets me.

I squint but I can’t see anything.

I turn on the flashlight and point the light out towards the hall.

I walk forward slowly.

I try to contain my heavy breathing.

My hands start shaking and I clench them.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs and look around to make sure no one is going to jump at me from behind again.

I point the beam of light up the stairs and I back away quickly as the light illuminates the shape of a person.

He smiles at me, his teeth glistening with blood. His clawed hands beckon me up the stairs and his hair is dirty and wild. His clothes are torn and stained. His feet are bare and cut up.

But it’s his eyes that scare me the most.

They are completely black.

Just like Smolka’s.

He jumps down the stairs at me and I throw the flashlight away so that I can defend myself.

He lands on me and we both fall to the floor.

“Get off of me!”

He laughs.

“What do you want?”

I look up at that familiar face.

“Don’t you understand yet Stiles?” He spits the name out like it tastes bad in his mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You will.” He smiles.

He starts to shift and he becomes this black scary werewolf thing.

“What are you?”

“I am the Demon Alpha, Stiles. I’m you.”

“No. NO!”

He opens his mouth, his canines glistening with blood and saliva.

“Please. Don’t.”

He looks down at me and smiles before the teeth close over my throat.

I scream as they tear my flesh open.

I can feel my blood flowing down my neck.

“HELP ME!”

“Stiles.”

“Please!”

“Stiles!”

I scream again.

I slap away the hands trying to hold me down.

My fingers brush against something cold.

I open my eyes.

My room comes into focus.

“Stiles?” My dad asks.

I sniff.

“What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare.”

“Why is it still light out?”

“Because it’s four in the afternoon.”

I rub my face with my hands.

“Are you okay now?”

I nod.

He sits down next to me.

My dad looks down at me, his face concerned.

“Stiles.”

“I’m okay dad.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m not.”

He lays his hand on my shoulder.

“What is going on here son?”

“I don’t know.”

He sighs.

“Dad? I’m scared.”

He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder.

I feel a chill move up my spine and I raise my head.

Behind my dad the demon alpha raises his clawed hand in the air.

“Dad, look out!”

My dad turns, hand on his gun.

But it’s too late.

The hand comes down and slashes my dad’s throat open.

“DAD!”

My dad’s body falls to the floor, blood pooling under his head.

I fall down next to him.

“Don’t worry. You won’t need an anchor.”

I look at the demon alpha.

“What do you want from me!” I scream.

“Balinski!”

I open my eyes.

I hold back my sobs.

Everyone is staring at me.

I look at Jackson and Scott who are sitting in front of me.

They stare back at me with fear in their eyes.

I look the coach, his face blurred by my tears.

“I’m sorry Coach.” I say grabbing my things and standing.

I leave the classroom and run out of the school.

I get into my car ignoring my ringing cell phone.

I drive to the Sheriff’s office.

I haphazardly park my Jeep and jump out, barely remembering to turn off the ignition and I rip the keys out before shutting the door and running into the building.

I ignore the officer in the front desk and I make my way to my dad’s office.

I throw open the door and my dad stares up at me in surprise.

“Stiles.” He says putting down the file in his hands.

My eyes fill with tears and I rush forward.

He stands in time to catch me as I throw my arms around him.

“What happened? Son, are you hurt?”

I shake my head.

“Easy, calm down. Take deep breaths.”

He cups my face and I try to follow his orders.

“Breathe.”

“I love you dad.”

He hugs me again.

“I love you too son.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Still ditching school then?”

I release my dad and turn towards the doorway where Rafael McCall stares back at me, a smarmy smile on his face and I clench my firsts in order to stop myself from doing something to him.

My dad sighs.

“What can I help you with today?” My dad asks him.

“I want all the files to cases you haven’t solved. That should take you about a few days to find seeing as how you almost never close any cases. Tell me why you’re the Sheriff again?” McCall laughs reclining against the door way.

“Go fuck yourself.” I tell him.

“Stiles.” My dad looks back to Rafael. “I’ll be sure to let you know when I have them ready for you.”

Rafael nods and with one last look at me he turns and walks away.

My dad sighs.

“What does that asshole want?”

“He has his orders.”

“Which includes him being a giant mother f’er?”

My dad glares at me.

“He was called here to investigate the events that have been happening here.”

“And why doesn’t he do his own investigations? Why does he need to see your case files?”

“Because he’s also been asked to look into my career as Sheriff.”

I look at my dad.

“Dad.”

“Come on son. I’ll follow you home.”

I let my dad lead me out of the Sheriff’s office.

“Are you okay to drive home?”

“Yeah.”

I drive home, my dad following me in his own car.

When we arrive, Derek is already there with Peter and Victoria.

I sigh.

“Fucking Scott.”

I grab my stuff and get out of the car.

Derek walks over to me.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

He stares at me before he looks at my dad.

“Stiles.” Victoria says coming towards me.

She takes the backpack from me and hands it to Derek.

She puts an arm around me, her hands rubbing my arms.

“I can’t even imagine what it was like for you.” She says. “Having bad dreams is one thing but experiencing them while you are awake must be just so horrifying.”

I knew she was trying to distract me so that my dad could talk about me to Peter and Derek.

I tried to fight it but I found myself relaxing with Victoria’s mothering.

“How about a nice hot cup of tea? It might help calm your nerves.” She says.

I nod.

“Thanks Victoria.”

She starts to talk about the things she did that day and tries to engage me in a conversation.

I look back at my dad.

He smiles at me.

I turn back to look at Victoria.

She smiles at me and I let her lead me inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles!”

Scott runs towards me.

He almost trips himself as he enters the front door.

I smile.

His arms pull me in and they tighten around me.

“Scott buddy, still human.” I say patting his back.

He releases me.

“Right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Where did you leave the boy toy?”

“He’s not a boy toy and he had to spend time with his parents. Anyway, how are you?”

“I’m better.”

“Good. I was so worried when you didn’t answer my texts.”

“Yeah. I just couldn’t deal with that so soon after and I had to see my dad.”

“So the dream was about your dad?”

“Yeah.”

I lead him into the kitchen.

I push the plate of cookies towards him.

“So while I was down at the Sheriff’s office I ran into someone.”

“Who?”

“Your dad.”

He swallows down the three cookies he had shoved in his mouth.

“What?”

“He’s back in town.”

“Why?”

“My dad said he’s running some kind of investigation.”

“Is it about what’s been happening here?”

“Yeah.”

“And what else?”

“My dad wouldn’t say much but I think your dad is trying to get my dad fired.”

“What?!”

“Yeah.”

“That son of a bitch! I can’t believe he’d do that. Ugh!”

“Just calm down Scott.”

“I have to go and talk to him.”

“Maybe you should just sit a moment and calm down. I don’t want you losing it in front of your dad.”

“He’s not my dad. He doesn’t deserve the title.”

“Alright. But I still think you should calm down. Take a few deep breaths.”

He nods and breathes.

“I’ll see you later.” He says standing.

“Just promise me you won’t do anything rash or stupid.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good.”

I watch him go and then I call Melissa to let her know.

She’s almost as hysterical as Scott but I know at least that she won’t kill her estranged husband.

At least I hope not.

******************

Someone knocks on my bedroom door and I sigh.

I continue writing my notes.

“Come in.”

I hear the door open.

“Dad, I’m okay.”

I look up.

Deaton smiles at me.

“Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Your dad is pretty worried about you as is your pack.”

He comes in and closes the door.

“It was just some weird episode that I had.” I say dismissively.

“May I?” He says pointing at the desk chair.

I nod.

“So does that mean that you haven’t had any more dreams?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“I see.”

I peer at him.

“What?”

“Tell me Stiles, when did you begin having these strange dreams?”

“They weren’t really as strange as they were scary. And I started having them a few days after we killed the demons.”

He nods.

“Why? Do you think it has something to do with that?”

“As I am sure that you are aware, choices we make have consequences. Sometimes the results are in our favor but sometimes they are not.”

“So you’re saying that because I killed demons then now I am being haunted by them?”

“That could be it but I don’t think that is what we are dealing with here.”

“Then what is causing this?”

“You bound yourself to a devil Stiles and that has serious consequences. I tried to warn you.”

I clench my hands.

“I had to do it. There was no other choice.”

“That might be so but it will not save you from facing the magnitude of your actions. You have become tainted Stiles. There is a darkness growing in you now.”

I shiver.

“If you continue down this path, it will only get worse and I fear the impact this darkness will have on you.”

“What do mean? Are the dreams going to get worse?”

“The dreams are not what you should be worrying about. If you lose your innocence, that light that makes you so special will be gone and then you will cease to be the spark.”

“But I thought you said that I was the spark because I’m the true alpha?”

“You have supernatural abilities because you are the true alpha. But being a spark is an entirely different thing.”

“So what?”

“Being the spark gives you more enhanced powers, it is the reason why you were able to control the minds of your fellow classmates.”

“You heard about that huh?”

“I did.”

“So if I’m no longer the spark then what happens?”

“You will become much more susceptible to the hunger.”

“Hunger?”

“The need to gain power, the way you felt when you killed for the first time. Do you remember?”

“How can I forget? I’m sorry about the things I said to you that day. I know I never apologized for that.”

“Don’t worry about it Stiles. Now. You need to find a way to stop the darkness from spreading.”

“Okay. How?”

“Get rid of the devil.”

“Are you out of your mind? How the hell am I supposed to get rid of Smolka?”

“It is not impossible.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I don’t have a halo and wings okay? I’m not an archangel and that is the only thing that can kill a devil.”

“I didn’t say you had to kill it. You just need to get rid of it.”

“I’ll just tell her to stop coming by then.” I say angrily.

“This is no laughing matter Stiles.”

“She helps me.”

“You have an anchor, you have a strong mate and you have a pack. You don’t need it Stiles.”

“She takes the excess power to help me. She gives me power when I need it and she taught me a hell of a lot more than you ever did.”

He leans forward.

“She is also the cause of the darkness that has settled over you. Get rid of it now before it’s too late.”

I narrow my eyes at him.

“And how much of your advice should I discount due to your fear of Smolka?”

He sits back.

“It is dangerous to have a devil with free reign on this earth. Do you even know what it does when it’s not here with you?”

“She’s out doing devil things, I don’t know.”

“Exactly. You do not know what it does. It cannot be trusted and it is no good for you to keep it around. The devil has served its purpose. Get rid of it.”

“How? How am I supposed to get rid of the bond we have? How am I supposed to tell her that I am breaking the vows I made, especially after she’s already kept her end of the bargain?”

“Stiles. You need to pay attention to what I’m going to tell you. The darkness will cause a sickness in you. You will become a risk, not only to yourself but to your pack. If you don’t rid yourself of it before it becomes greater, then you will fall into it and there will be nothing any of us will be able to do in order to bring you back. You will have to be put down and it is not something I wish upon you.”

Tears sting my eyes.

I couldn’t let this control me, I wouldn’t.

I would not give in to the darkness.

“Tell me what I have to do and I will do it.” I tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have been sleeping less and less.”

I jump at the sound of her voice.

She appears out of the darkness.

“I’ve been having nightmares.”

She sits on the edge of the bed, her torso leaning towards me.

I fight the urge to stare into her eyes.

Her dark hair caresses my arms and I shiver.

“Maybe I can help.”

“How?”

“Close your eyes.”

“I really would rather not.”

She chuckles.

I risk looking at her.

Her eyes gleam in the darkness.

“Genim. I will not hurt you.”

“Won’t you?”

Her face becomes serious.

“Why would I? We are one.”

“What if we weren’t one anymore? Would you hurt me then?”

She frowns.

“What do you mean?”

I sit up and recline against the headboard.

“What if our bond was to be broken?”

“Our bond cannot be broken Genim. Not unless one of us is dead and you are not dying.”

“No. But what if you did?”

Her face becomes blank.

“Are you trying to tell me something Genim?”

“No. I was just asking. We never really talked about what would happen if you were to die. I want to know what kind of serious affects that could have on me.”

Her hand touches my leg.

“You would have to find someone who would be able to shield you from your powers. Someone strong enough who would not be affected by it.”

“Like Derek?”

“He is an alpha but he has trouble controlling himself during the full moon and he is much more susceptible to negative energy.”

“Negative energy?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t have negative energy.”

“No but the things you kill do. I take all that anger and malice and push it away from you.”

“But doesn’t that affect you too?”

“I am a devil Genim. Anger and malice is what we bring.”

“Right. So then I would have to find like a witch or something?”

“Someone who is not human would be better.”

“But they don’t necessarily need to be evil right?”

“You and I are perfectly matched Genim. There is no one else who can do for you what I do.”

“What if I no longer needed you then? Could our bond be broken without either of us dying?”

She eyes turn black.

“We are one Genim, you are mine and I will not give you up.”

“But you would if I asked?”

She pushes her face really close to mine and my heart hammers in my chest.

“Why would you ask? Have I not done all I said I would? Have you not learned all you have wanted?”

“Yes.”

She leans back.

“We have been bound together. Your soul is my soul, our minds are linked. You do not know the things that await you. Would you risk your life and your packs simply because you are afraid?”

“Are you still attracted to me the way you were when we first met?”

She studies me.

“You said that I was forbidden and that my scent called out to you, my purity. Is it still the same?”

“No. You are no longer forbidden though you are still so tantalizing.”

“What about my purity? Do I still burn bright?”

She is quiet.

“Smolka?”

“You still burn bright Genim but you are no longer pure. You have become tainted.”

“And how do I become clean again?”

“Why would you?”

“Because I’m scared of what will happen if I don’t.”

“There is one way but I cannot help you with it.”

“What is it?”

“You must bind yourself to the purest light.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you must find yourself an angel.”

“And how do I find one?”

She smiles.

“By dying.” 

Her face changes and she lunges at me.

I sit up in bed.

I cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

I look around but I’m alone.

“Fuck.”

I lie back down and screw my eyes shut. 

****************

“An angel?”

“It’s what she said. Well it’s what she said in my dream.”

“Do you think it’s true?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that? And there is no way that I’m going to ask her now.”

“And you think that she will just let you bind yourself to this angel if you find one? I mean, what will she do?”

“I don’t know but it can’t be anything good.”

He sighs.

I look at him.

“So what happened with your dad?”

“I don’t know. I yelled a lot and then my mom got there and she yelled at him some more but I don’t think we did anything to help. I’m sorry Stiles.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think my dad would much rather we not help.”

“I just can’t believe that bastard wants to get rid of the Sheriff.”

“There’s not really much we can do.”

“It makes me so depressed when you say that.”

I laugh and clap him on the back.

“Look, here comes your boy toy.”

“He’s not my boy toy, stop calling him that.”

Jackson walks over and puts an arm around Scott’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Hey Stilinski.”

“Hey Jacks.”

“I thought I told you not to call me that?”

“You did but I don’t care.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me young man, I’m your alpha remember?”

“Technically you’re the spare alpha, so.”

“Still the alpha that can kick your ass.”

“Right. What are we calling it now? The Stilinski-Hale pack or was it the Hale-Stilinski pack?”

“Stop saying it like it’s the name of a sorority and it’s Stilinski-Hale.”

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” He says pulling Scott along.

“I’ll call you later.” Scott tells me.

I wave before making my way out of the school.

I stop to look for my keys.

I look at the shadow that appears next to me.

I frown as it extends.

I look around but there is no one standing behind me.

I look back at the dark shape.

My mouth falls open as it unfolds itself.

Standing next to me is the shadow of a werewolf.

A huge ass scary looking werewolf.

I run towards my Jeep, the werewolf shadow following me.

I jump in my car.

I clench my shaking hands.

It takes me three tries to get the key in the ignition.

I gun the engine and make my way home.

I had to find a way to fix this and soon.

Before anything else happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Shivers rack my body and I clench my hands again.

I can hear someone pounding on my door and I ignore it.

Their heartbeats are too close and so tantalizing.

I cover my ears.

“Go away! PLEASE!” I yell.

The pounding on the door continues.

I couldn’t let anyone inside; it was why I had barricaded the door and covered the windows.

The smell of the mountain ash burns my lungs but I force myself to stay put.

I had to do this for my pack.

Pack.

I growl.

My finger nails elongate and turn into claws.

I can hear my shirt rip as my chest and arms expand.

I shake my head but I can’t stop it.

I rip my pants off and I let my body crouch in the familiar position.

I pant.

I could smell them outside.

I could feel their powers, their strength.

I howl.

I hear them run and I smile to myself.

I break out through the window, the wolfs bane burning as it touches my body.

I fall onto the grass below my window and lift my nose to catch their scent before I’m off.

I catch up to them and they all stand around in surprise and fear.

I roar at them and I watch as they fall to their knees before me.

I reach out and bring the first one closer to me.

I vaguely recognize him as the one who calls himself my mate.

Mate.

I laugh at the idea.

I have no need for a mate who will try to hold me back.

All I need is a few wolves that will follow me blindly and an array of packs to dispose of.

I growl in his face.

“Stiles.” He says saying the name almost as a plea.

In one swift move I tear out his throat.

I gasp as I feel his power come into me.

I raise my head and howl.

The others attack me but they are no match.

Soon they have been disposed of and I fall to my knees as their powers surge in me.

I laugh.

I feel myself shift back into human form and my laughter turns to screams as I realize what I have done.

I scream myself hoarse and then I crawl to nearby bushes and vomit.

Blood pours out of my mouth and it makes me gag again.

I crawl over to Derek’s body and I pull him close to me.

I close his eyes and I hug him close.

“Derek. Derek. I’m sorry. Please, come back to me. Derek.”

I raise a shaky hand and place it over his heart.

I close my eyes and try to force the power to pass from me to him.

“Come on, come on!”

“Genim.”

The wind picks up around me.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

I caress his ghostly white face and place a kiss on his slack lips.

“Listen to my voice. Genim.”

A cold hand touches my forehead.

“Whose there?”

I turn but I can’t see anyone but I can still feel the cold hand on my face.

“Genim. Stand up and follow my voice. Come to me Genim.”

I wipe at my eyes and I stand on shaky legs.

I step over the body of my friends.

“Come towards me Genim.”

My body is wracked with shivers.

I feel like I’m drowning.

I gasp and open my eyes.

Sabine removes her hand from my forehead.

“How long have you been suffering from these dreams?” She asks.

I take a few deep breaths and wipe my face with my hands.

“Since we killed the demons.”

“Why did you not call me? You have been suffering needlessly Genim.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighs and caresses my head.

“You do not need to deal with this darkness. That is my job.”

“You were gone and then I started having the dreams and I didn’t know what to do. Then Deaton said that I was tainted and that I had to get rid of you and my dad might be losing his job. I just don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“Genim. Look at me.”

I look at her.

Her eyes turn black and I feel myself become hypnotized, it’s like staring right in the eyes of a cobra.

My eyes become heavy and she pushes my limp body back on the bed.

When I next open my eyes, the sun is shining brightly outside my window and I feel refreshed the way I hadn’t in weeks.

I sit up and stretch.

The doorbell rings downstairs.

I groan and get up to get it.

I run to the bathroom first to rinse out my mouth before running down the stairs.

I throw the front door open.

“Stiles!” Aiden yells throwing his arms around me.

“Uhh.”

Ellie smiles at me from over Aiden’s shoulder.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

“We came to visit.” Aiden says moving away.

Ellie moves in and I return her enthusiastic hug.

“Well, come in.”

They come into the house after me.

“So how’s the pack?” Aiden asks.

“Fine. How are you getting along with your adoptive pack?”

Ellie smiles at me.

“Everything is good.” He says.

“And school?”

“I’m fine mom.”

“Shut up.”

“We’ve been taking very good care of him Stiles, err, Alpha Stilinski.” Ellie says.

I smile at her.

“You can call me Stiles.”

“Thank you.”

I nod at her.

“So not that I’m not glad to see you but why are you really here?”

He and Ellie share a look.

“Ethan told me what’s been happening with you.”

I sigh and close my eyes.

Ellie’s hand touches mine.

I look at her.

“Stiles. We were just worried about you.” She says.

“I know and I appreciate it but it’s been taken care of.”

“Really?” Ethan asks his face skeptical.

I nod.

“Yeah. Smolka took care of it.”

“Well that’s good to know.”

“I’m still glad you guys are here though and I know my dad will be too. I think this deserves to be celebrated. I’ll go and buy some steaks to grill for dinner.”

And I was right.

My dad had been completely overjoyed to see Aiden again.

“I wanted to ask your permission about something.” Aiden tells my dad.

“Okay.”

“Ethan and I never knew where we came from. Deucalion was very vague about where we came from and we never learned the name of our father. So we basically never had a last name. But now that we are adults I feel like it’s time that we had one. I want to get my driver’s license. So I wanted to know if you would be willing to let us have your last name.” Aiden tells my dad.

My dad is speechless.

He opens and closes his mouth several times.

I hide my laughter.

Mostly because I’m just as touched as he is by this gesture.

My dad clears his throat.

“Well.”

He passes a hand over his eyes and he sniffs.

The boys look a bit uncomfortable with the display of emotion and Ellie just looks happy.

She has her hands clasped in front of her chest and she’s barely stopping herself from clapping her hands with joy.

“I just-I would be honored if you boys would take my name.”

The boys nod.

“Looks like you have another two Stilinski boys to support. And you know how much they like to eat.” I tell my dad.

He takes a swipe at my head but I manage to duck.

Ellie laughs and I join her.

Later as we all sit around in the living room; I call Danny over so that he can get started in drawing up the fake papers.

Dad wasn’t happy about it but it had to be done.

Otherwise how were the boys supposed to do anything really?

It was an evil necessity.

“I’m still not okay with this.” My dad grumbles.

I sigh.

The boys had each retired to their rooms with their mates and only my dad and I were left in the living room watching TV.

Derek was out doing his rounds on the property and I had no idea if he was going to come by later.

“Come on dad. You know this is the only way. Deucalion didn’t leave us with any information he might have had and the boys never saw their birth certificates.”

“I know.” He sighs. “I know that this is the only way the boys will ever get a chance to have an identity and an education, a career. I guess I’ll have to file this under supernatural so that it doesn’t weigh on my conscience.”

I smile and slap him on the back.

“Congratulation Pops. Now you’ve got three Stilinski’s to carry on your name.”

He smiles.

“Yeah, I guess I do and you boys better represent me well.”

“They are alphas and I’m a true alpha who is also the spark and I’m in leagues with a devil. What more do you want?”

******************

I open my eyes as she comes into my room.

“How do you feel?” She asks.

“Good. I feel freaking amazing.”

“That is certainly good news because I come bearing bad news.”

“Oh-oh. I’m not going to like this am I?”

“No.”

“Lay it on me.”

“It seems that we are not finished dealing with Gerard Argent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone gets upset, no I am not bringing Gerard back to life.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean? Gerard is dead. Do you did kill him right?”

“Do not concern yourself about that, Gerard is most definitely dead but that does not mean that his minions have forgotten their teachings or are willing to stop their ways.”

“More hunters? That’s what you’re talking about? What the fuck? How many more fucking hunters do we have to kill before they get the hint?”

“There will always be hunters. If there are supernatural things roaming this earth then hunters will arise.”

“That was very wise and heartfelt but what in the hell are we going to do about these bastards?”

“What we always do.”

“You mean kill them.”

“Of course.”

“Okay. When?”

“I hope you keep this enthusiasm once you learn who is leading the hunters.”

“What do you mean?”

“I will show you. But first, why are you afraid of the powers that are rising in you?”

“Powers? Deaton said it was darkness, I’ve seen it.”

“It is the demon alpha.”

“Demon? Yeah, it said something like that. But I don’t want to be a demon anything.”

She laughs.

“Genim. A demon alpha is not a demon but rather it is the dark shape that it takes. It is referred as such because an alpha once blended himself to a demon and when he shifted, he found that his shape also changed into something darker and bigger than his original werewolf form. That is why it became known as the demon alpha and not whatever lies Deucalion stated during his lifetime.”

“But I’m not a werewolf, why would I dream that I am this demon alpha?”

“You need to allow the new powers to rise in you.”

“And?”

“In order to gain your new form, you and I will need to blend.”

“Uhh, blend?”

“Yes.”

“As in possession?”

“If you want to call it that.”

“Well I will call it that because that is what you’re talking about. Right?”

She smiles.

“Yes Genim.”

“O-okay. I’ll have to think about it.”

“Take my hand.”

“I didn’t mean that I would decide in like three seconds. I need more time. Oh my god.” I say grabbing at my hair.

She laughs.

“I am going to show you who the hunters are now.”

“Oh, right. That’s cool.”

I take her cold hand in mine and she transports me into the in-between world.

She leads me into a room.

Men are moving around.

Some are standing around a table checking the array of weapons that are laid out while others stand in a circle looking over papers.

“When do we move out? I’m getting tired of sitting around this hell hole.” One of the men says.

“We don’t do anything until the boss tells us.” Another answers.

“Well McCall better make up his mind. I came to kill wolves not sit around scratching my ass.”

I frown.

“No one is forcing you to scratch it.” Another tells him and the men break out in laughter.

“I can’t wait to take out Argent.” A young man says.

The others laugh.

“I want to take down an alpha.” Another says with a smile.

“You will all get a chance to kill and take your prizes.” A man says entering the room. 

My mouth falls open.

“No way.” I whisper.

I clench my hands as I stare at Rafael McCall.

Smolka looks at me.

“That son of a bitch.”

“So you won’t be changing your mind then.” She smirks.

“You’re damn right I won’t.”

We watch as Rafael instructs the men on the plan.

They were to divide up, one team going towards Chris and Allison and the other towards the pack.

“The traitors will pay for what they did, for allowing Gerard to be killed. The wolves are to be killed on sight. And remember, it will be easier if we take out the alpha first.”

“What about the humans involved?”

“I’ll take care of the Stilinski’s, the other humans we will spare unless they interfere.”

“What about the true alpha?”

“And the spark?”

“They are to be taken down along with the alpha. If it is true that they have a true alpha, kill it and cut it up. That will weaken the pack even more. But make sure you get the job done or I will take care of you myself.” Rafael warns.

“I’ve seen enough.” I tell Smolka.

She nods and we appear back in my room.

I let go of her hand.

I take a seat on my bed, my legs and hands shaking.

She places a cold hand on the back of my neck.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

“How can he do this?”

“He is unaware that his son is a wolf. I am sure that it is a lesson Gerard wanted to impart when the time came.”

“That crazy old bastard. I wish we had made him suffer more than he did.”

She looks at me her eyes dark.

“We could always bring him back and kill him again.” She says.

“No. I don’t want that son of a bitch to ever see this earth again. Crap. How the hell am I supposed to tell my best friend that his dad is leading hunters against us?”

“You must figure that out before the hunters move in on us.”

“No. I know. I don’t want him to find out as his dad holding a gun to his head.” I sigh. “I just don’t know what the hell I’m going to tell him.”

******************

Aiden was going to be leaving again that morning.

I had promised to call him if I needed him.

Ethan wasn’t as depressed as the first time his brother had left; I think this time was better because he was going to be able to Skype with his brother.

My dad had been sad to see him go again but he had been glad for this short time with Aiden here.

I didn’t want him to worry about the hunters and I really didn’t want to put him in danger.

The Duncan pack wasn’t as strong as they should be yet and I didn’t want to draw the hunter’s attention towards them.

So that day had already started on a sad note and I still had to figure out how and when I was going to tell Scott about his dad.

I had tried all morning to tell Scott about his father but every time I managed to talk myself out of it.

School was no place to find out something like this.

But I also didn’t know what the fuck I was going to say.

I sigh and push around my mac and cheese.

The pack was sitting around talking and eating lunch.

I peer at Scoot again.

Scott frowns at me.

I look away.

God, I just wished I could kill Rafael and be done with it.

Might give my best friend less pain, especially since it wouldn’t be the first time that Rafael disappeared without a word.

Bastard.

I shake my head but the hot anger still rises up in me.

I peer at Scott again.

He gapes at me.

I frown.

“What?”

“Holy shit!” He yells standing.

He pushes Jackson who then spills his soda all over his tray.

He frowns up at Scott.

“What the fuck McCall?” He says wiping the front of his shirt.

“Sorry, sorry. Stiles!” Scott shouts in my face.

“Uhh, yes?”

The pack frowns in confusion at Scott before they turn their attention on me.

They gasp and yell as one.

Everyone in the cafeteria stops to stare at us.

“Maybe you guys can keep it down?” I say.

Scott shoves my face down almost smacking my head against the table.

I put my hand between my face and the table just in time.

The pressure on the back of my head is making me uneasy.

“Stiles, your eyes.” Scott says urgently.

I frown pushing against his hand.

“What? Scott, let me up.”

“I can’t dude. Your eyes.”

“What about them?”

“They’ve turned.”

I frown.

“No they haven’t, I can still see everything normally and not in that weird red tunnel.”

“No dude, they’re not red. They have gone completely black.”

I shove his hand away and look up at the pack.

They look like they’re either going to tackle me to the floor or like they’re going to run.

Allison’s trigger finger moves and I know she’s fighting the urge to shoot me.

“So I’m guessing that they’re still black?”

Lydia nods biting her lip.

I put a hand over my eyes.

“I don’t know how this happened.”

“Maybe we can snap you out of it.” Allison says.

“Okay, how?” I ask. 

“Uhh. Maybe we can distract you long enough for them to go back to normal.” Scott says.

“That still doesn’t tell me how to solve this.” I tell him.

“I know. Lydia, kiss him.” Erica says.

“What? No.” Lydia says.

“Come on, you know he’s had a hard on for you since like forever.” Erica argues.

“Sorry to say this but now I reserve my hard on’s strictly for Derek.” I tell them.

“Eww.” Jackson says.

“Yeah Stiles, I don’t need to know the things you do with my brother.” Cora says.

“Can we just focus here?” Danny says.

“Erica, you kiss him.” Scott says.

“I don’t need anyone to kiss me.” I tell them.

“No.” Boyd says at the same time.

“Fine. Isaac, you kiss him.” Erica says.

“Why does anyone have to kiss me?” I ask.

“Come on Isaac, you don’t have anyone.” Scott says.

I peer up at Isaac.

He stares at Cora before looking away.

I look over at Cora who is blushing.

“Oh my god.” I say.

“Just leave him alone.” Boyd says jumping to Isaac’s defense.

“Ugh. Ethan, you kiss him.” Jackson says.

“No way. In case you’ve forgotten, I am in a relationship with your best friend.” Ethan tells him.

“So what? This could be the thing that makes your sex life better. I’ve heard it’s been lacking.” Jackson tells him.

Ethan looks at Danny with a hurt look on his face.

“Fuck you Jackson.” Danny tells him.

“Maybe Allison should just kiss him since she doesn’t have anyone.” Erica says.

Allison sends her a dirty look.

“Maybe that’s because she keeps trying to kill everyone.” Cora says.

“Leave her alone!” Scott shouts.

“Why do you even care?” Jackson asks him.

“No one can kiss him, Derek will kill us.” Isaac says.

“It’s not like we’re going to tell him.” Ethan says.

Okay, this was getting out of hand.

The pack starts arguing, getting louder by the second.

I can feel my eyes change color.

“ENOUGH!” I shout pounding my fist against the table.

The whole room goes silent.

“Well. At least your eyes aren’t black anymore.” Isaac says quietly after a moment.

I can’t help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey.” Derek says coming into my room.

I stand from my bed and I throw my arms around him.

He pulls me impossibly closer and I like the way his arms tighten around me.

They make me feel secure.

His hand curls around the nape of my neck.

I breathe in his scent and I feel myself relaxing, the stress melting off of me.

“I missed you.” I whisper against his shoulder.

“I missed you too.”

“You need to learn how to delegate duties to the pack because I can’t go for two weeks without sex anymore.”

He laughs.

“Come lie down with me.”

“What about your homework?”

“We both know that I’m ahead so don’t try that shit with me.”

I take his arm and lead him towards the bed.

He takes off his jacket and his shoes.

I pick up my books and notebooks and shove them in my backpack.

I shimmy out of my jeans and pull down the covers.

I get in first and then scoot to make room for him.

He takes off his Henley and his jeans before getting in the bed.

I push him down before crawling half over his body.

I sigh as his arm comes around my shoulders.

“How have you been sleeping?”

“Good. Don’t pretend you haven’t been sneaking around like a stalker.”

He cards his fingers through my hair.

“How is the house coming?”

“There is still a lot to be done. The fire destroyed a lot of the support beams so the whole thing had to be torn down. It took me longer to decide whether or not I wanted to keep the tunnels but Peter and Victoria made good arguments so they have to be repaired first before we can build the new foundation.”

“Hmm. I bet that was an awkward conversation to have with the contractor.”

“Yeah, he didn’t really understand what we needed them for.”

“And I bet you intimidated and growled your way through the vague explanation.”

He kisses my forehead.

“You know me so well.”

I laugh.

“In other news, I actually have some information that may piss you off.”

I feel his body tense under me.

“Okay.”

“So Smolka told me that there are new hunters in the area.”

He lifts his left arm and rubs his face, his right arm tightening around me.

“Shit.” He says.

“Yeah, but that isn’t the bad news.”

“What is then?” He says looking down at me.

“You remember Scott’s dad?”

“The guy you grumbled about for five hours? Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, he’s the one leading the hunters and it looks like he worked for Gerard.”

Derek sits up.

I recline against my elbow and look at him.

“Derek?”

He growls.

“Shh. You’re going to get Ethan all riled up.”

“Does Scott know?”

I shake my head.

“We have to tell him.”

“I know. I just don’t know how to tell him.”

“Stiles, all that matters is that he knows.”

“I just can’t get the words out.”

“I can tell him.”

“I think I should be the one to do it but it would help if you were there with me.”

“I will.”

“We should call a pack meeting tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

I didn’t want to tell him about the whole demon alpha thing but I couldn’t keep this a secret.

Not from my pack and especially not from my mate.

I look at him.

“What is it?”

His green eyes regard me.

“There is something else we need to talk about.” I say sitting up.

“About what?”

“My dreams.”

He stares at me, waiting for me to continue.

I take a deep breath.

“Smolka told me that I am coming into new powers.”

“But Deaton said it was because of the darkness.”

“I know but Smolka took care of that. She took the darkness away.”

“And you believe her?”

“I know you don’t trust her but I know that she wouldn’t hurt me intentionally.”

“I thought you were supposed to get rid of her?”

“She helps me Derek.”

“You don’t need her.”

“Yes I do.”

He clenches his jaw.

“Derek, it has nothing to do with us. You are my strength just like my dad helps to ground me. Smolka is different. She takes these dark thought away, she helps me control the hunger. I still need her. I can’t do this on my own”

“You are not alone.”

I hold his hand.

“I dreamt I killed you.” I whisper.

“Stiles.”

“I killed all of you.” I squeeze my eyes shut. “And I didn’t care; all I wanted was your power. You begged me Derek, you begged as I killed you.” I sob.

His arms come around me.

“It was just a nightmare. I’m right here.”

I shake my head and I raise my head to look at him.

“No Derek, it was a warning.”

He frowns.

“And it’s exactly what I want to talk to you about. I also had a dream of myself as the demon alpha; I have seen it following me when I’m awake.”

“But you’re not a wolf.”

“Smolka can help me. I am the demon alpha Derek, and I can use it to help protect the pack.”

“No.”

“Derek.”

“No Stiles! You are not the demon alpha and I am not going to let that devil trick you into something.”

“She is not tricking me.”

“How exactly are you supposed to turn into this demon alpha?”

“We have to blend.”

“You mean that she has to go into your body.”

“Yes.”

He glares.

“I am not going to let you put yourself in danger and that is final.”

I feel my eyes burn.

“And don’t you dare argue with me on this.” He says.

“I will do what it takes to protect our pack whether you agree to it or not.”

“Can’t you understand that I need you to be safe?”

“I am not that weak kid you met years ago walking through the forest with his newly turned friend. This responsibility you feel, I feel it too. We are the same Derek. I am not one of your betas and you are not mine. We are alphas, on the same level and I expect you to treat me with the respect I deserve. You can’t treat me like a kid one moment and like an equal the next.”

He clenches his jaw.

“If you do anything stupid I will kill you myself.” He says.

The anxiety I felt unravels from my chest.

“How is that different from what I do all the time?” I say nudging him.

“Stop it.”

“Come on. Just make up with me, come on. Let’s have make-up sex, or any kind of sex.”

He fights a smile.

“Just go to sleep Stiles.”

I crawl to my knees.

“Come on Sourwolf, time to bring out your sex kitten.” I frown. “No wait, that didn’t sound right. Time to bring out your sex wolf, no, sexy wolf, beast, animal.”

He laughs and pulls me down.

“Come here you idiot.”

“Oh yeah, sex me up.”

There is knock on the wall.

“Can you guys just have sex already? This stab at dirty talk is making me nauseous.” Ethan yells.

“Shut up!” I yell back.

“No sex!” My dad yells from down the hall.

I groan into my pillow, Derek laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this chapter came from last night’s episode. Enjoy.

Derek POV

I walk into the apartment after dropping off my sister and Isaac.

I didn’t know exactly what was going on between them and I really wasn’t sure how I felt about that.

I go to my room and get the round wooden box out from the old trunk Laura had used to pack the few remaining things that had survived the fire all those years ago.

I sigh.

I walk into the kitchen where Peter is reclining against the counter top looking at a magazine about fixtures.

“What do you think about this silver faucet for the kitchen?” He asks pointing to the page.

I place the round box on the counter.

He stares at it before looking at me.

“I need your help.”

“Uhh.” He says straightening.

I remove the lid and pull out the piece of red cloth from inside the box.

I place the cloth on the countertop and open it so that the contents are revealed.

“This is all that was left of her.” I tell him as I stare down at the five claws. I look back at him. “There are some things I need to ask my mom and I need your help.”

“Derek. We have never tried anything like this, never.”

“But you know how to do it.”

“Yes but that doesn’t mean that it will work. Look, Talia was my sister and I loved her deeply but I can’t let you take the risk.”

“I have to talk to her.”

“I just can’t Derek.”

“You are the only Williams-Hale left. You are the only one who can help me with this. Just give me this one last moment with her. I need my mother, please Uncle.”

He stares at me before looking down at the claws.

Finally he nods.

I place the claws in the slots.

Peter reaches out and pulls the box closer to him.

He looks at me.

“You better sit down for this.”

I pull out the stool and sit.

Peter reaches into the box and his eyes glow electric blue once the claws are embedded into his fingertips.

He removes his hand from the box and walks over to me.

I close my eyes and lower my head so that the nape of my neck is exposed.

“This is going to hurt.”

“I know.”

“Well, good luck.”

I groan as the claws pierce my skin.

When I open my eyes, I am standing in the forest near the Hale house.

I look around.

“Mom?”

The black wolf appears from between the trees and she trots over to me.

She stops five feet away from me.

She lifts her head to look at me her eyes glowing red.

I fall to my knees and I reach a hand out.

She catches my hand in hers and I look up.

She smiles at me.

Hot tears flood my eyes.

“Derek.” She says. “My strong boy.”

I can’t stop the sobs that escape me.

She pulls me close, her hair brushing against my face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh. It’s alright.” She says caressing my hair.

She presses her lips against my head.

I force myself to sit up.

I look at her.

She brushes the tears from my cheeks.

“Why did you come here Derek?”

“I need your help.”

She nods.

“It’s about Stiles. I’m scared about something that he plans to do.”

“The true alpha.”

“Yes. He wants to merge with a devil in order to become the demon alpha.”

She looks away.

“Mom?”

She looks back at me.

“He is strong Derek; you wouldn’t have been drawn to him otherwise. He is not a wolf and cannot take his true form. This is the only way he feels he can help. The devil will not harm him, he is in control. You just have to trust him.”

“I can’t let him put himself in harm’s way.”

“He will never find his full potential if he doesn’t try. “

“Mom.”

“You have come asking for my advice and I am giving it to you.” She says her eyes glowing red.

I lower my head in submission.

I might be an alpha now but she was still my mother and the one alpha I willingly followed blindly.

“You must stand by him, he is your mate or you will risk losing him. He is the true alpha and he will become the demon alpha. That is the path laid out for him and neither you nor Deaton will dissuade him from following it. You have to learn to listen and follow when you do not know the way; I know it is hard for you. But you learned to do it once and you will learn again.”

I nod.

She lightly caresses my cheek.

“He is good for you Derek, don’t screw this up.”

I smile.

“I will try not to.”

“Tell my brother that he has some things to answer for and that I will be waiting.”

I nod.

“It’s time for you to go back.”

“Tell the others that I’m sorry and that I love them.”

“They already know.”

She shifts back to her wolf form.

She howls before turning and running off into the woods.

I gasp and sit up.

Peter stares at me worriedly.

“What happened? What did she say? Did she say anything about me?”

I stare at him.

“That can’t be good.” He says his eyes wide.

******************

Stiles POV

I watch the pack gather around the forest floor ready to start their training.

I had invited my dad to come and help prepare dinner. I knew the pack would be ravenous after they finished horsing around and who better to help than the grill master himself.

I walk to the back of the house where my dad has set up the grill on the newly built back porch.

“I think you’re adding too much lighter fluid.” I tell him.

He turns to look at me.

“You see this apron? It says ‘Chef Grill Master’ okay? I have been doing this long before your butt was ever on this earth. I think I know what I’m doing.”

“So does that mean that you’re not sure or that you are sure of what you are doing?”

“Get out of here.” He says threatening with his tongs.

“Alright, I’m going.” I say raising my hands in surrender.

“STILES!” Lydia screams.

Everything stops once I realize that this was not just a fake call to scare the pack into behaving.

This was real.

I run towards the front of the house.

Rafael is standing there surrounded by hunters and they have Allison and Chris gagged and bound.

“What are you doing?” Scott asks.

Oh shit.

No, no.

“Scott, I think it’s time you say good bye to your little friends and leave.” Rafael says.

“What? Who are these guys and why do you have Allison and Mr. Argent cuffed?”

“Scott, just do as I say god damn it!” Rafael yells.

“He’s a hunter.” I say walking forward.

The pack turns to look at me.

Rafael glares at me.

“You don’t belong here either Stilinski.”

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t belong.” I tell him.

He frowns at me.

“You can take your little crazy hunters with you but you can leave the Argents.”

“Are you in on this Stilinski?” Rafael asks.

“Depends on what you mean by ‘this’.”

“Wait. You’re a hunter?” Scott asks his dad.

“Yeah, he trained under none other than Gerard Argent.” I tell my friend.

Chris looks at Rafael.

“Stiles, did you know about this?” Scott asks me.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” I say.

“Maybe we can talk about that later.” Peter says.

“You are trespassing on private property.” Derek tells them. “Leave now.”

Rafael stares at Scott.

Jackson growls at him.

“Are you one of them?” Rafael asks.

“Depends what you mean by ‘them’.” Scott answers.

I smile.

“Are you one of these animals?” Rafael spits out angrily. 

He pulls out a gun and points it directly at Scott’s head.

I knew this wasn’t just any regular gun.

My heart speeds up and I clench my hands.

Scott allows his eyes to glow.

“We’re not animals, we’re a pack and my alpha just asked you to leave.” Scott tells him.

The other hunters instantly pull out their guns.

I raise my hand and the weapons fly out of their hands.

I let my eyes burn red and I roar, the hunters falling to the floor.

“Stop!”

I look at Rafael.

He has Scott and is holding the gun to my friends head.

Scott looks at me, fear evident on his face.

“Scott!” Jackson shouts.

Peter and Boyd are holding him back.

I raise my hands in surrender.

“Okay. I’m not doing anything.” I say.

“Get up.” He tells the hunters.

They stand but they can’t reach for their weapons without coming close to the pack.

Chris looks at me and I look at Allison.

She nods at me.

I know that they are looking for the opening to distract the hunters.

“One move out of either of you and I will kill him.” Rafael warns.

The betas growl as one.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret.” I tell him.

“It falls to me to set you free.” He tells Scott cocking his gun.

A shot rings out and the pack flinches as one.

I look at Scott.

He stares back at me, wide eyed and scared.

We both look down at Rafael’s dead body, the bullet hole perfectly dead center on his forehead.

I look back towards the house.

My dad walks towards us.

“Dad.” I say.

“You okay?” He asks Scott.

Scott nods.

The pack attacks the hunters.

But the hunters have weapons made for killing werewolves and soon the pack is weakening.

I watch the young hunter stab Derek in the chest.

Derek falls and he doesn’t get up.

“Smolka!” I scream.

She runs out of the forest towards me.

The breath catches in my throat as her body merges with mine.

It’s like I’ve been submerged in ice cold water and I can’t catch my breath.

I scream as my bones break and reshape.

I fall to my hands and knees.

“Stiles, no!”

I raise my head and my gaze is focused on the hunters.

I can smell the wolf’s bane on them and rage rises in me.

I stand, my dark hulking shape looming over the hunters and the pack.

I raise my clawed hand and I bring it down, slashing the throat of the hunter who hurt Derek.

I roar my cry loud and low, completely unhuman.

“I am the demon alpha and you will die today.”


	9. Chapter 9

Derek POV

I stand on shaky legs as Stiles yells for the devil.

I watch him fall to his hands and knees in pain and I know he’s blended with it.

“Stiles, no!”

My cry goes unheard.

His roar shakes the ground and the wolves fall to their knees, covering their heads as they cower from the demon alpha.

“I am the demon alpha and you will die today.” Stiles growls out.

He takes down another three hunters.

He howls and the pack obeys.

I watch the as the pack rallies behind their true alpha and as one they take down the remaining hunters.

Stiles howls in victory.

He turns to look at me.

I meet his gaze.

His growls at me turning to face me fully.

I watch his bloody clawed hands clench and unclench.

His black eyes are rimmed with the red of his true alpha status.

I clench my jaw.

He steps closer in warning.

I remember my mother’s advice and I force myself to fall to my knees and bare my neck in submission.

He gasps.

I look at him and I’m startled to see him back in his human form.

“Derek.” He says his voice hoarse.

He rushes over to me and falls on his knees in front of me.

His hands search my chest frantically for the knife wound.

I hiss as his fingers brush over it.

He peels back my shirt.

“Stiles.” 

He looks at me, his eyes wet.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“For what?”

“For everything.”

I place my hand over his.

“You did the right thing.”

He stares at me, his mouth falling open in surprise.

“What?”

“You saved our pack, again. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Did that wound knock something in your head?”

I smile.

“I am simply telling you the truth.”

He gives me a wobbly smile.

“I love you.” He says.

I caress his cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Maybe you guys can continue this once Stiles gets some clothes on and we get rid of the bodies?” John says clearing his throat.

The pack turns to stare at Stiles.

Stiles blushes fiercely.

I stand and take off my shirt and hand it to him.

Erica whistles at Stiles.

“Wow dude, you look good.” Scott says.

I glare at him.

Jackson elbows his boyfriend in the ribs.

“Ow! It’s true. He never wants to take off his shirt; I was just saying that he has nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Danny nods.

Ethan crosses his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Alright, enough.” I growl.

“Derek?” Cora asks.

“I’m fine.”

Chris Argent walks over to me.

“Thank you. I had no idea that McCall had worked for my father.”

“You should be thanking Stiles.”

Chris nods and looks over at Stiles.

“Thank you Stiles.”

“You’re welcome. I know the Argents and the Hales have long history and for what it’s worth, I actually like you and Allison. Besides, we have a treaty now.”

“I will take care of the hunters.” Chris says before turning away.

I look over at Victoria who is fussing over Allison.

Scott comes over.

“I guess I have to tell my mom now.” He says.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me in surprise.

“I’m sorry about your dad.” I say.

He shrugs.

“The Sheriff is the only dad I’ve ever known. That bastard,-” He says nodding towards Rafael’s body. “-he’s nothing to me.”

I nod.

He moves away.

I watch Isaac move closer to my sister and I narrow my eyes.

Peter stands next to me.

“You know, you never told me what my sister said.”

I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

“Do you really want to know?”

“I guess not.”

“I think we might have a problem.” John says walking over to me.

“What?” I ask.

“Well, Agent McCall is dead. The FBI doesn’t take lightly to one of their agents going missing and Beacon Hills is going to be the first place they’ll come looking.”

“Oh. Smolka can take care of that.” Stiles says walking over.

He’s wearing my shirt and a pair of sweat pants that smell like they belong to Jackson.

“How?” Peter asks.

Stiles waves his arms in the air and I move away before he smacks me in the face.

“Hello! She’s a devil.”

We stare at him.

“Does anyone even remember that?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Boyd asks moving closer.

“Well she’s not just another pretty face.” Stiles says sarcastically.

“Yes, but how can she help?” Victoria asks.

“Because she can pretend to be him, I mean. At least she can imitate his voice.” He scratches his head. “I’m not sure is she can shift to look like him. I haven’t asked.”

“Well if the devil can imitate McCall then I suppose she can help draw attention from us.”

“And she can help you keep your job.” Stiles says.

“How do you know all this?” I ask him.

“Because Smolka and I talk and when we are connected I know and feel all the things she can do and has done.”

“I’ll call some men over to come and help me clean this up.” Chris says.

I nod.

“We’re going to go. I need to wash off all this blood before my parent’s get home.” Erica says.

“Be here this weekend.” I tell them.

The pack disperses until it’s just Stiles, John, the Argents, my sister and uncle, Lydia, Isaac and myself still on the property.

“I think the fire should still be good. How about I grill those steaks now?” John says.

“I’ll help you.” Isaac says.

“Wash your hands!” Stiles yells after them.

“Yes mom.” Isaac calls back.

Stiles rolls his eyes but I know he’s secretly pleased.

Once Isaac and the Sheriff are out of sight I turn to look at my sister.

“What?” She asks.

“What is going on between you and Isaac?”

“Nothing. Why?”

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest.

“Nothing is going on.” She says again.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Keep it that way.”

“Oh my god.” Lydia says.

I look at her.

“I’m just saying; stop being such a cock blocker.” She tells me shrugging her shoulders.

Stiles snorts.

Allison hides her smile.

Peter puts an arm around Lydia.

“Lydia is right Derek, I think Cora is old enough to decide for herself is she wants to date Isaac or not.” He says.

“I’m not dating him.” Cora says.

“But you like him.” Allison says.

Cora glares at her.

“Come on kids; let’s stop this conversation before an argument starts. If Cora wants to do Isaac then it’s her business. Just make sure to use a condom alright?” Stiles says throwing an arm around my sister.

I growl.

“She is not having sex.” I say.

Victoria clears her throat.

“Maybe this conversation should be had in private.” She says nodding back towards Chris who has been joined by four hunters.

They stare at us.

“Fine.” I say turning and walking towards the house.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” I hear Stiles say. “Just make sure to use a condom.”

Cora groans.

“I hate you guys.” She says.

I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that Victoria was alive which is why I did not write in her reaction in the last chapter. I don’t know, I think I’m still floating in the high that is Sherlock Season 3.


	10. Chapter 10

“I mean, is there any way that I can still keep my clothes when I shift? Or would that be stupid? I know I probably won’t look as intimidating if I’m the demon alpha and I’m wearing clothes it’s just that it’s really uncomfortable once I shift back and I’m standing there butt naked in front of my dad and my friends. You get what I’m saying right? Smolka?” I turn to look at her but she’s no longer walking next to me. “Smolka?”

I hear a child cry and I break into a run back the way I came.

Smolka walks towards me, a child in her arms.

I stare down at the kid who seems to be completely covered in blood.

I rush over.

“What did you do?” I demand.

Smolka raises an eyebrow.

“I found her.”

“What? Holy shit.”

The little girl struggles in Smolka’s arms.

I reach out towards her but she slashes the back of my hand open with her claws.

I hiss and hold my hand to my chest.

“Wow. That was totally uncalled for.” I say.

I watch the wound heal and then I look back at the kid.

She seems to be in her beta mode, I can’t really tell.

Her dark hair is covering most of her face and she’s dirty and bloody.

The electric blue eyes stare at me defiantly.

“So, what do we do now?” I ask.

Smolka sighs.

**************

“And you say she was like this was when you found her?” Deaton asks.

I nod.

Smolka had come in with me but then the animals just went completely crazy and Deaton almost had a heart attack so I sent her away.

“Well as far as I can tell, she was bitten not too long ago.”

“What?”

“Look.”

Deaton moves towards the little girl who snarls at us and struggles against the restraints keeping her on the examination table.

Deaton pulls up the dirty t-shirt and the bite marks on her side are still visible.

“Who could have done this?”

“My guess is one of the alphas.”

“But they’ve been gone for a while now.”

“That may be true but she is young and the bite might have taken longer to take.”

I look down at the girl.

“I wonder if she’s been on the run this whole time.”

“Not too long, maybe about a week or so.”

“I found her.” My dad says walking in with a file in his hand.

“So she’s from Beacon Hills?”

“Yes. She’s nine years old, according to this and her name is Malia.”

I turn back to the little girl.

“Malia.” I say moving the hair back from her face.

She tries to bite me.

I look back at my dad.

“What about her family?”

He sighs.

“What?” I ask.

“They’re all dead Stiles.”

“How?” I ask swallowing past the lump in my throat.

“We found their bodies, a male, a female and a young girl. They had several deep cuts and their throats were cut open.”

I close my eyes.

“It looked like they were attacked suddenly, no defensive wounds on the victims. It also looks like they were attacked by a wild animal.”

I look at Malia.

“The full moon.” I say.

“What?” My dad asks.

“How long ago were they killed?”

“About a week ago.”

“Shit.”

“Stiles?” 

“It seems that we have found the killer.” Deaton says looking down at Malia.

“You mean to tell me that this little girl killed her parents and her sister?”

“Yes.” Deaton says.

“Jesus.”

“Why didn’t anyone report her missing this whole time?” I ask.

“They were a family that kept to themselves. They lived in the outskirts of town and the children were home schooled.”

I shake my head.

“I can sedate her, it will help calm her down but she will still be in her beta form.” Deaton tells me.

I look at my dad.

“I know that look.” He says pointing at me. “No Stiles.”

“I can’t just leave her here. She needs my help.”

“We can’t take in a child who is in feral state.”

“She is not feral! She’s just scared. I can help her dad.”

He sighs.

“Fine, I know you’re going to do it anyways.”

I look at Deaton.

“Are you sure about this Stiles?” He asks.

I nod.

*******************

“Are you out of your damn mind?”

“Shh!”

“Don’t shush me Stiles god damn it!”

I push Derek out of the room and close the door behind me.

“I couldn’t let her stay there tied down like some kind of animal.”

“So the only option was to bring her here where she can hurt you and your dad?”

“She is under right now.”

“And how long do you think that will last? She is a newly turned wolf who is out of control. She killed her family.”

“It was an accident. You can’t blame her for that.”

He stares at me his nostrils flaring.

“Okay, yes. I should have told you about this but it was a decision I made on the spot. She’s just a little girl.”

“She killed three people, three innocent people. You think Argent isn’t going to find out about this? He is going to ask us to put her down.”

“NO!”

I hear Malia whimper.

I peek my head back into my room but she’s still asleep.

I look back at Derek.

“He can’t kill her, I won’t allow it. She’s mine now Derek and I will protect her.”

“And just how the hell are you going to do that?”

“Any way I can.”

He turns away.

“I know I’m springing this to you out of freaking nowhere but I need you to stand with me on this.”

His shoulders tense for a moment before they relax again.

I put my hands on his shoulders.

“Derek?”

He turns back to look at me.

“I will stand by you Stiles, don’t worry about that.”

I throw my arms around him.

“Thank you.” I whisper.

My heart feels lighter and I smile.

That night I spend it curled up around Malia.

Derek had left to check the pack territory, to make sure that we had not missed any other hunters that might have followed Rafael.

I knew I had to talk to Chris.

And I had to figure out how to make Malia take her human form again and I still had to find a way to make Malia mine officially.

I caress her soft hair.

I had cleaned her off as best as I could before I had settled her into bed.

She rolls closer to me.

I close my eyes with a sigh.

I just hoped I didn’t wake up to a pair of claws in my face.

I could hear Ethan moving around downstairs.

I focus my energy and I can see Derek walking around in the dark forest.

I don’t know exactly when I fell asleep but I’m woken up to Malia shrieking against my ear and Smolka standing by the bed staring down at us.

Then all hell breaks loose.

My dad and Ethan storm in, Malia starts scratching at me, Derek vaults in through the window and Smolka just stands there watching us.

Today was going to be a shitty day.

I groan and wish I could just pull the pillow over my head and ignore them.

Smolka laughs and I throw the pillow at her.

She catches it, of course but it was still satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s another short-ish chapter. I’m trying to set things up for the last chapter. So when I saw the episode with Malia I was totally expecting a little girl under all that fur and then it turned out she’s already like sixteen and I just did not get that. Maybe because I’ve read and written stories where the human doesn’t age when it’s stuck in wolf form? I don’t know. Anyways, I promise I won’t give you guys any more filler chapters. There are only two left in this story. Yay! But now I’m thinking of a fourth installment:(, like I don’t have enough with homework and other stories I’ve left unfinished. Damn it Teen Wolf!


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay, okay!” I say grabbing Malia’s hands.

She screeches in my face and tugs at her hands.

Derek and Ethan are growling.

My dad has his weapon drawn and Smolka is smirking at me.

“Stop it! Dad, put your gun away.”

Ethan and Derek stopped growling but their eyes were still red.

My dad lowers his gun and rubs his face with a sigh.

“What is going on here?” He asks.

Malia is still shrieking and it’s starting to hurt my ears.

“Smolka.” I say nodding towards the window.

“I can help your little feral child Genim. All you have to do is ask.” She says.

“I’ve got it but thank you.”

She shrugs and vanishes as she walks towards the window.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay.” I tell Malia softly.

She tries to bite me.

Derek growls at her.

She returns the growl, showing her canines.

“Obviously you’re not helping.” I tell him.

He glares at me.

“Can you guys just give us a moment?”

My dad and Ethan leave but Derek crosses his arms.

“Derek.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Fine, then can you stop looming? It’s making it worse. Can’t you see that she’s scared?”

He growls displeased but he moves back towards the wall.

I look back down at Malia.

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down, I’m here.”

She struggles against my hands.

“Stop, it’s okay.”

“It’s not working.”

I glare at Derek.

He lifts his hands in surrender.

I take a deep breath and force myself to relax.

I smile at Malia.

Her wide eyes glare at me.

“Hi. My name is Stiles.”

Her lips curl angrily.

“Hi.” I smile.

She lunges at me.

Derek grabs her from behind and holds her tightly by the arms.

Malia struggles, screaming and growling.

This was going to be way harder than I had anticipated.

I rub my forehead.

I look at Derek and he stares back at me.

“So now what?”

“I don’t know.”

*****************

“You need to get her to submit.”

“What?”

“It is the only way I know that can help break her out of this state.”

I stare at Deaton skeptically.

“But what if that doesn’t help?”

“She has to recognize you as alpha. But if she doesn’t then I’m sorry Stiles.”

Something clenches painfully in my heart.

“There has to be a way to help her get better. We can’t just give up.”

“I don’t know what other advice to give you Stiles. I’m sorry.”

I leave Deaton’s office with a heavy heart.

Malia was only a child.

I sit in my Jeep for a while trying to hold it together.

I take out my cell phone and dial the new number.

“Hello?”

“Alpha Duncan. This is Stiles Stilinski.”

“Alpha Stilinski. How are you and your mate?”

“I have a problem.”

“I’ll help in any way I can.”

“A little girl has recently come into my care, she experienced her first full moon and unfortunately she killed her family. She is stuck in her wolf state and I don’t know how I can help her. I’m running out of time.”

“I see. The only advice I can give is to make her submit.”

“That’s what Deaton said.”

“I know it must be especially hard seeing as she is only a child. But she is a new wolf in need of an alpha and a pack.”

“Do you know any other way? Something that you might have heard of?”

“She has undergone a really traumatic experience; if you’re worried about frightening her then maybe you can try making her feel safe. Who knows, maybe that will help her enough that she will stop hiding behind the wolf. It’s worth a shot.”

“Thank you Alpha Duncan.”

“I hope you are successful.”

“Thank you. Give my love to Aiden.”

“I will and don’t worry about him. Focus on that little girl, she needs you right now.”

“I will, thanks.”

I hang up the phone.

When I get home, Derek is waiting for me out on the porch.

“Hey.”

“She’s still under.”

“Good.”

“You know that we can’t keep sedating her like this.”

“I know but I think I might have a way of helping her.”

“Well I hope it works.”

“I hope so too.”

Malia doesn’t wake up until late that afternoon.

She untangles herself from the bed sheets with a growl before climbing off the bed and secluding herself in a corner.

I approach her slowly.

She snarls at me.

“Okay. I know you’re scared but I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just trying to help you Malia. You are safe here, I promise.”

The doorbell rings.

“Who the hell is that? Ethan! Answer the door.”

The doorbell rings again.

“God damn it.”

I back away from Malia slowly.

“Ethan!”

He doesn’t answer.

“Shit. I forgot he went with Danny. Just stay there okay? I’ll be right back.” I tell Malia.

I step out of the room and close the door slowly so the noise doesn’t startle her.

I run down the stairs and throw open the door.

“What?”

“Mr. Stilinski.”

“Hey Chris. What’s up?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

I step aside so that he can enter the house.

I close the door and take a deep breath.

I follow him into the living room.

“Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“I’m not actually here on a social call.”

“Okay.”

“I’ve heard that you found a new wolf.”

“Uh.”

“And that she killed her family during the full moon.”

“I don’t recall that, no.”

“Stiles.”

I look at him.

His face is serious as he regards me.

“She’s just a little girl.”

“I know that you feel the need to protect her but she has killed and will most likely kill again.”

“No. She won’t do that. I’m helping her.”

“Is she still in feral state?”

“She’s not feral okay? She’s just scared right now but I can fix it.”

“How?”

“I’m trying my best here Chris, just please give me time.”

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

“No. Don’t say that.”

“Has she shown any signs of improvement?”

I clench my hands.

He sighs.

“You know that I can’t just ignore this. It’s my duty to protect the citizens of Beacon Hills. I’ve already failed that little girl’s family.”

“I can help her.”

“Sometimes when they are young, they have a hard time dealing with the change. You saw how hard it was for Scott to control his animal instinct.”

“Yeah, but this is different. She didn’t have anyone to show her the way.”

“But she is not responding to you or Derek.”

“I can help her!”

He shakes his head.

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

“Chris, please. She’s just a little girl. She doesn’t deserve to die.”

A howl rings in the air.

“Malia!”

I run up the stairs, vaguely aware that Chris is following me.

I throw open my bedroom door.

“Malia?”

She’s gone.

Chris runs back down the stairs and I hear the front door open.

I walk to my bedroom window.

The glass is shattered and there is blood on the windowsill and it leads down the roof.

I open the window and jump out onto the roof.

I slowly make my way down onto the back yard.

“SMOLKA!”

She appears next to me.

“It’s Malia, she’s gone. I need to find her before the hunters get her.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I have to make her submit and for that I need your help.”

This time when she merges with me, I am prepared for the pain.

I stand and howl for the pack.

I run into the forest, following the scent of fresh blood.

I can hear the pack running towards me.

Derek and Peter break out into the clearing in front of me.

“Find her.” I order.

Derek instructs the betas and they break up into teams.

Derek and Peter follow me.

It’s Erica and Boyd who find her.

“Scott and Jackson are leading the hunters away.” Boyd says.

Malia is cowering against the boulder at her back but I can tell from the look on her face that she is willing to fight.

I step closer to her and she claws and snarls in my direction.

“Malia!” 

She roars at me.

I take a defensive position and I roar back at her.

The betas cower.

Malia falls to her hands and knees, her small body shaking with fear.

I let myself shift back.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Smolka says.

She hands me some shorts.

I nod at her.

She walks into the forest.

Derek hands me his t-shirt and I get dressed before lowering myself in front of the little girl.

I touch her head and she raises her face.

Dark eyes look at me with fear.

“Hey.” I smile.

She stars sobbing.

I pull her close and her small arms tighten around my neck.

“It’s okay, I’m here. It’s okay.”

I rub her back.

“Call the others back.” I tell Derek.

He howls.

“Is she going to be okay?” Cora asks me.

“She will, she just needs some time.” I say standing.

Victoria arrives with Isaac.

“Oh thank god.” She says. “I’m going to call Allison.”

I nod.

I walk back towards my house with Malia in my arms and the pack follows.

Lydia and Danny are there waiting for us.

“Stiles.” Lydia says coming over to me.

“It’s okay.”

She stares at Malia.

“I brought you guys some dinner.” Danny says.

I smile gratefully at him.

Derek puts his arm around my waist and leads me into the house.

The kids bicker about portions while Victoria tries to make sure everyone eats on plates.

I go up to my room with Malia.

I sit there and rock her until she falls into an exhausted sleep.

I lay her on the bed and I sit on the carpet next to the bed.

I lower my face into my hands as hot tears leak out of my eyes.

I hear Derek enter the room.

“Stiles.” Derek says sitting next to me.

“I almost lost her today Derek.”

“But you didn’t. You managed to bring her back.”

“Do you think she will be fine?”

“It will be hard in the beginning but I know that eventually she will be.”

I nod.

“Hey.”

I look at him.

“We’ll help her though this. You’re not alone okay?”

“I know.”

“Good. Now come downstairs and eat some dinner with us. The kids are pissing me off.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, another ending. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys have enjoyed this. Thank you for all your comments and your kudos. Sorry I left you guys handing yesterday but it just wasn’t developing the way I wanted it to.

Malia was quiet, too quiet in fact.

She would only allow me to touch her and be in her space.

She didn’t hide when my dad was home with us but she would when Ethan was also home.

She wouldn’t interact with the rest pack either and the least said of how she behaved around Derek the better.

It was making me worried.

“We have to figure out a way to make her come around.” I tell my dad as I serve Malia some dinner.

She still wasn’t fond of using utensils either but at least she was eating.

“Well, she looks better to me.” My dad says smiling and waving at Malia.

She gives him a small smile and my dad beams.

Ethan walks into the dining room and Malia hides her face behind my arm.

“It’s okay sweetie, Ethan isn’t going to do anything to hurt you.” I say caressing her head.

“Maybe I should eat in my room.” Ethan says staring at Malia worriedly.

“No. She has to get used to having you around.”

“If you’re sure.” He says sitting down slowly.

I cut up her steak.

“Come on, eat.” I say trying to get her to let go of my arm.

She holds on to the sleeve of my t-shirt with one hand and begins to eat with the other.

“So Danny is almost done forging Malia’s papers.” Ethan says as he stuffs his mouth with food.

I frown at him.

“You’re supposed to be setting an example.” I tell him.

He looks at me than at Malia.

She stares at him.

“Sorry mom.” He says wiping his mouth.

“Danny must really love you.” I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs.

“Stiles, you know that I don’t like it when you go against the law like this.” My dad says exasperated.

“What else was I supposed to do? I can’t just leave her without an identity and her old papers would still have to be fixed.”

“We have started to look for any family members that would be willing to take her in.” He says quietly.

“What?”

“It’s the law Stiles and you that know that as well as I do.”

“But we’re her family.”

“Stiles.” He says sighing. “Son. We cannot cut all the corners.”

“Why the hell not?” I yell standing, the chair grinding against the floor.

Malia stares at me with wide frightened eyes and I feel bad about scaring her.

“It’s okay sweetie.” I whisper sitting back down.

She crawls into my lap and hides her face against my chest.

“I’m sorry.” I tell my dad.

“It’s been two weeks and we haven’t heard anything from the aunt she has in Texas or the second cousin in Chicago.”

“But there is still always a possibility.” I say hugging Malia close.

My dad nods.

“I could take care of it you know.”

I jump at the sound of the voice behind me.

Malia shrieks.

“Smolka.” I say turning in my seat to look at her.

“No one is taking care of anything.” My dad says.

“I could make is so that she was yours forever and no one would ever take her away.” Smolka says coming closer.

“Are you two listening to me?” My dad asks.

I stare at her.

She kneels in front of me.

“All you have to do is ask and I would do it. Just say the words and she is yours forever Genim.”

I open my mouth but I can’t seem to find the words.

“Stiles?” Ethan says.

Smolka’s eyes become black and she smiles at me.

“Just ask me Genim, I know what is in your heart.” She whispers.

I close my mouth and my breathing speeds up.

“Genim.”

Her hand touches my knee and Malia squirms in my arms.

“Stiles!” My dad shouts.

I am able to finally tear my gaze from Smolka’s hypnotizing eyes and I look at my dad.

His angry face stares back at me.

I look down at Malia who is trembling and I stand, leaving the dining room and walk up the stairs.

“Get out of my house.” I hear my dad say angrily.

I can feel Smolka leave but I know she is still close.

I take deep shaky breaths.

“It’s okay.” I tell Malia rocking her.

I sit on the bed and hold her until she falls asleep.

Then I lay her on the bed and walk downstairs.

My dad and Ethan are in the living room.

“Hey.”

They look at me.

I sit on the love seat.

“Sorry about the way I acted earlier.”

Ethan nods and my dad stares at me.

He turns off the TV and turns to face me fully.

“Son. I think it’s time that you got rid of the devil.”

“What?” I frown.

“Just hear me out. She is not good for you. I don’t like the way she’s putting all these ideas in your head and then pushing you or tempting you into them.”

“What has she ever tempted me into?”

“Binding.” Ethan says.

“I did that to save dad and Derek.”

“Son.”

“It was the only option I had!”

“Calm down. 

I look at him.

“Just think it through. I know that you did what you thought was the only option you had but now you don’t need her. You are much stronger and I know you can control yourself. Derek can help you, we can help you.”

“I know that you’re worried and I appreciate it but Smolka is not going to hurt me and she is not going to make me do anything I don’t want.”

“You still need get rid of her.” Ethan says crossing his arms over his chest.

I clench my fists.

“I am your alpha. You do as I say, not the other way around.” I growl.

He looks away.

“Stiles.” My dad says kneeling in front of me. “I don’t want you killing any more people. That is not who you are.”

“The only people I have killed deserved it. All I have done has been to protect my pack and keep them safe from harm.”

“I understand that Stiles but killing is not always the answer. I know what Deaton told you, he warned you against her.”

“She took the darkness from me.”

“Are you sure?” Ethan asks.

I look at him.

He swallows before continuing.

“All you have is the devils word. How do you know she isn’t using you?”

“She isn’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Stiles. She is a devil, a devil! She can’t be trusted.”

I look at my dad.

“I trust her and all I ask is that you trust me.”

“I do trust you son but you have been different ever since she came into our lives.”

“She helps me!”

“You don’t need her help! You’ve got us.”

“I can’t do this on my own! She helps me be strong, she controls the urge.”

“Yes you can! You are strong Genim; you have to trust in yourself. You have to believe that we will help you through this. I don’t want to see you lose yourself because you don’t have faith in yourself.”

“Dad.” I whisper.

“You can do this Stiles. I know you can.”

*****************

I lie awake looking at Malia.

I caress her soft hair.

I look up as Derek crawls in through the window.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I say quietly.

“Stiles.”

I sit up.

“Do you think I’m strong Derek?”

“Of course I do.”

“And you trust me?”

“To do what?”

I look away.

“Stiles.” He sits next to me on the bed. “You know I trust you. Now tell me what is going on.”

“My dad contacted Malia’s family.”

“And?”

“They haven’t answered yet but Derek, what if they do?”

“Then we will do our best to convince them that she belongs with us.”

“Smolka said that she can help us keep Malia.”

“Stiles.”

“I love her Derek; I want her to stay here with us. To grow up as part of our family. I know I can help her, I just need time. She trusts me and I won’t let her down. Malia needs us.”

“We can’t deny her a chance to know her family.”

“We are her family.”

“Stiles. Malia is ours for the moment, let’s just enjoy that.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about the fact that her family might be on their way here right now.”

“Stop stressing over something you can’t control.”

“What if I could? Control it I mean.”

“What?”

“I can, Smolka would help me.”

“Stiles, no.”

“She can help me.”

“No.”

“Derek.”

“Stiles.”

“What Derek? “

“You love me?”

“What? Of course I do.”

“I need you to do something for me Stiles.”

I look at Derek’s worried face.

“What do you need me to do?”

He kisses my wrist before looking back at me.

“I need you to get rid of the devil.”

I feel my eyes burn red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of you want me to get rid of Smolka, which I completely understand. She is a devil after all. But I do not want to completely get rid of her; she is a big reason of why the pack has survived this long and having a devil in your pocket can always come in handy. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is where this one ends.


End file.
